


August

by Itzmystyle96000



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzmystyle96000/pseuds/Itzmystyle96000
Summary: It had been an august night. Gotoh had received a phone call from his dear friend moritonio.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	August

**Author's Note:**

> I think kikyo is kind of like mother gothel lol

The sun shined brightly against the somber zoldyck estate . Illumi had been a boy , not more than thirteen years of age. Training had been the most essential part of his life along with his daily missions. His life was a drag for the most part. Illumi had always been apathetic . As long as he could remember . Even as a child he failed to feel passionately about anything. His mother had once told him " illu dear ,you really are a doll". Illumi had never bee n outside the zoldyck estate if he did not have a mission.  
He always knew how to entertain himself . The forest and the imposing volcano were enough to keep him entertained. Not to mention if his mother knew that if he was going out of the estate without the need to,he would be locked in the dungeon for days. He often had weird feelings about his mother. On one hand she was extremely "kind" to illumi but on the other hand if illumi failed to fulfill even one of her wishes , she would punish him gravely. So he had learned to keep her happy from a young age. The butlers in the zoldyck estate had mixed feelings about illumi. Gotoh had liked him while tsubone and amane had tolerated him. They always complained that illumi looked too much like his mother with his soulless doll like eyes.  
Gotoh had liked both illumi and kikyo. He had developed a soft spot for illumi as he saw the lonely boy desperately try to entertain himself in a predominantly monotonous household. He felt sorry for the boy. Only thirteen yet so empty.  
It had been an august night when gotoh had recieved a phone call from a good friend of his named moritonio. They had met when they were children and still retained a good relationship even though they had very different career paths. One ring master and one butler. He had called to invite gotoh to his circus show near kukuroo mountains. Gotoh had agreed to visit his dear friends show. Unbeknownst to gotoh , the eldest zoldyck had overheard the whole conversation. He did not know what a "ringmaster " or a "circus" was. He did know about clowns though. When gotoh was on his way to the butler's quarters , he was faced by a very confused illumi. "Who were you talking to?" He had asked innocently. When gotoh explained to him that it was his childhood friend ,illumi was even more perplexed. Illumi had always thought friends were evil because that's what his mother had told him. Listen to illumi"s questions had saddened gotoh greatly. When he was a child he was always surrounded by friends. Yet here he was , in front of a boy who thought friends were evil. Without giving it a second thought he had asked illumi if he wanted to go to see the circus with him. Without missing a beat, illumi had agreed only on the condition that his mother doesn't know about the ordeal. Gotoh had known kikyo's dramatic reaction to almost everything and had immediately agreed. For the first time in his very short life illumi felt something akin to excitement. To everyone's surprise in the zoldyck household , illumi had become a lot more exuberant compared to his normal apathetic self before the days of the circus. This had greatly unsettled kikyo as she was sure that eldest was upto no good. She couldn't describe the feeling she felt. Illumi was supposed to be a doll with no feelings. He looked the part too ,with his long silky hair and big doll like eyes. He was her pretty murder doll. Yet there he was , feeling something she had been sure to beat out of him. She felt as if she was losing control of her son (doll). Illumi had been as excited as someone like him could be . He was supposed to escape the estate to see a "circus" with gotoh. Although as the day passed he slowly started losing hope. After nightfall,he was completely resigned thinking he would never be able to see the circus as gotoh had promised. He also thought himself to be a fool to ever believe that someone thought he was important . As he walked anxiously back and forth gotoh called out to him. " young master, hold my hand please" illumi was dumbfounded but he held gotoh' s hand . The escape was so quick it was hardly noticeable. As soon as the pair was out , they felt relief washing over them. As they walked for what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the circus. The tent was huge. The colors were so bright , they overwhelmed illumi"s grey little world. As they entered the tent, gotoh greeted his friend . Illumi however started to observe the atmosphere. There were several girls juggling balls. Several animals locked up and a bright red haired boy looking straight at him. He couldn't have been more that seventeen. He was wearing peculiarly colorful clothes and a sly smile as he approached illumi. He introduced himself as hisoka.


End file.
